1. Fiels of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to refuse holding equipment and, more particularly, to an improved trash bag and holder assembly.
2. Prior Art
Many types of trash bag filling stands, racks and supports have been provided in the past. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,350 wherein a multi-piped bag filling stand is shown which is of complicated construction and intended to support the outside of bags while they are being filled. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,512 where an open bottomed wire bag support is shown for holding the exterior of grocery bags. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,085 illustrates an external frame around a trash bag. U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,989 is similar in contrast, as is U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,983, as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,316,591, 4,620,683 and 4,307,861. U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,344 discloses a thin wire frame intended to hold open the mouth of a sack or bag while protruding above the bag and giving no vertical support to the bag.
There remains a need for an improved trash bag holder which holds the bag out to a sturdy uniform size from the inside of the bag while supporting it in an upright trash-receiving position, so that the bag can fill to its maximum size and configuration. The holder should support the bag to protect it from breaking and facilitate lifting and carrying the bag. Such holder should preferably fold up easily for easy stacking and storage and be adjustable in size to fit various trash bags. The holder should be sturdy and inexpensive and slip easily into and out of the trash bag, yet lock firmly to it.